


Breakfast at the Motorcar

by Amarie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diners, Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stalking, Word Prompt: Plan, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarie/pseuds/Amarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick follows Len’s line of sight passed the squashed bugs and sticky fingerprints on the Motorcar’s window <i>to</i> the pretty girl and gangly boy sipping coffee outside the Central City Police Department.</p>
<p>“Cute, kid,” he says, shoveling a forkful of hash browns and eggs into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Len narrows his eyes. “Too bad he’s a cop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at the Motorcar

Mick follows Len’s line of sight passed the squashed bugs and sticky fingerprints on the Motorcar’s window _to_ the pretty girl and gangly boy sipping coffee outside the Central City Police Department.

“Cute, kid,” he says, shoveling a forkful of hash browns and eggs into his mouth.

“Yeah.” Len narrows his eyes. “Too bad he’s a cop.”

Mick pauses loading his fork. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"He's a CSI."

"Maybe he's got a badge." Mick shrugs. "What is the problem?"

"You see that van?”

“Central City Plumbing?” Mick lifts his steaming black coffee, and takes a sip.

“Yeah." Len straightens. "Recognize the driver?”

Mick squints. “Should I?”

“That’s, Mark Mardon.”

Mick raises a brow.

“About a year ago, Mark and his brother, Clyde, made a name for themselves, robbing banks." Len pops a ketchup soggy fry into his mouth. "The night the Particle Accelerator exploded, Det. Joe West caught them trying to flee Central City and shot down their plane." He licks the salt off his thumb. "Mark survived. His brother, Clyde, did not.”

Mick jabs his fork at the station. “What’s that got to do with them?”

“The girl's, Det. West’s, daughter. The boy's, his adoptive son.”

"And you think Mardon's out for revenge?”

Len rests his elbows on the table, and tears open a packet of ketchup. "I think; the kids aren’t going to know what hit them.”

“Right.” Mick wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, and downs the coffee grounds at bottom of his cup. "What's the plan?"

“Plan?”

“Don’t give me that crap, Snart. You always have a plan.”

Len looks to the kid standing outside the station, and a spark of mischief lights his eyes. " _That's_ true."


End file.
